Juste un rêve
by Lily AMD
Summary: Nous étions quatre...en dernière année à Poudlard. Nous avions 17 ans. Mais c'était le choix de la prophétie, celle que nous avions entendu et qui nous annoncé que nous étions les quatre élus a sauver notre monde et à vaincre Lord Voldemort. A partir de ce moment notre vie n'a plus jamais été la même pour partir pour une grande conquête, sans doute la dernière de notre vie..
1. Prologue Une sombre prophétie

_Je publie à ce jour ma première fanfiction que Harry Potter intituler: "Juste un rêve". Cette première histoire a quatre personnages principaux dont 3 que vous connaissez bien et une autre que j'ai inventé de toute pièce, l'histoire sera principalement raconté de son point de vue. J'ai ajouté mon propre personnage principale car pour moi je suis obligé d'écrire avec mon personnage, je ne peux imprégner d'un personnage déjà créer car il n'est pas moi.. L'histoire prend en compte quelques événements du septième tome, mais oublier tout ce dont vous vous rappelez pour lire cette fiction! En espérant que vous aimerez ce style très personnalisé! ;)_

**_- Prologue -_**

_ **Une sombre prophétie**_

« Vous en- êtes sure? » Demanda un homme habillé de noir. Enfin, il serait très peu probable que le seigneur des ténèbres aurait confondu!

- Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas le seul à s'être fait duper! Vous et moi nous l'étions aussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Répliqua le veille homme blanc.

- Je veux dire, en êtes vous sure de ce qu'avance cette prophétie?

- Voulez-vous donc l'a réentendre mon ami?

Sans entendre la réponse de ce dernier, le veille homme prit entre ses mains, une sphère ronde et brillante. Ceci se mit alors a briller puis de la fumée blanche en sortit. C'est alors qu'une voix, douce et roque à la fois murmura ces mots:

« Dans un futur proche, ceux qui vaincront le seigneur des ténèbres, seront quatre... trois lions et un serpent, conçus par la magie, âgés de la dix-septième lune. Sagesse, pouvoir, courage et protection. Ils partirons lorsque sonnera l'Aout, le garçon qui a survécu, la fille qui a attendu, le garçon qui cru et la fille qui aimait seront livrés aux combats et aux sacrifices. Le quatrième lion sauvera et se découvrira... La tempête passera. Ceux qui vaincront le seigneur des ténèbres seront écrit sur la page... ils seront quatre »

Un silence régnait dans la pièce, jusqu'à que l'homme noir le brisa:

- Je sais ce que dit la prophétie... mais êtes-vous sur que ce soient ces quatre enfants?

- Il n'y a aucun doute, nous avons fait le rapprochement avec Sibylle. Il y a toutes les chances que ce soient eux... souffla le vieux en montrant quatre noms inscrits en dessous du visage photographié qui y correspondait.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous résoudre à les laisser, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux! S'écria alors l'autre.

- Je le sais bien, mais avons-nous le choix?

L'homme en noir en resta sans voix.

- Nous les protégerons, nous les aiderons, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, mais ils devront mener cette guerre seuls... Acheva alors le veille homme.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres voudra chacun de ces enfants, mais il persécutera ciel et terre pour avoir la fille... continua-il en désignant la photo d'une jeune brune.

- Mais pourquoi...? Murmura l'homme en noir.

- Vous le verrez, je ne peux rien vous dire, mais vous comprendrez le moment venu.

L'autre n'avait pas l'air aussi convaincu.

- Voyons, ne me dites pas que vous vous inquiétez pour eux? Que vous montrez de la... compassion? Severus...

Severus Rogue hocha de la tête:

- Je mènerai ma quête... que personne ne sache..

- Personne ne le saura, jusqu'au moment venu, c'est entendu Severus?

- Toujours, finit Rogue.

**5 ans plus tard..**

Le jour est tombé et une fraîcheur soudaine est tout à coup abattu sur le château... Je suis avec Neville et Ginny, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Nous sommes bien installé, en chaussette sur les canapés... Un soir comme les autres, ma 6e année à Poudlard s'achevait.

C'est alors que j'aperçois petit à petit un rassemblement de foule qui se dirige dehors je bondis sur mes pieds, intrigué. Je vois alors Seamus. Je l'interpelle:  
« Seamus! Mais qu'es-ce-qui se passe? » En voyant son visage décomposer, mon inquiétude monte:

- Dehors... il... Il a du mal à parler.

- Répond enfin! Dit Neville, qui est effectivement inquiet aussi.

- Dehors... la marque... la marque des ténèbres est apparu...»

Il nous lance un dernier regard qui traduit sa détresse avant de partir. Nous nous regardons tout les trois. J'enfile vite fait mes converses et mon gilet. Puis je mets à courir le plus vite que je peux dans les couloirs,en bousculant tout le monde... Ginny et Neville essayent de me suivre en vain, j'étais une fille très rapide. Je sais ce que cela signifie... Harry est à tout les coup concerné! Et la marque au dessus du château n'est vraiment pas un très bon signe... Il avait du se passé quelque chose de grave... très grave. « Où est Harry? Où est-il? » Mon coeur bat à toute rompre, j'ai du mal à respirer. Harry est comme le frère que j'ai pas eu! Nous avons tant parcours ensemble, à chaque fois il se fout dans des catastrophes évitant la mort... mais là, je ne suis pas lui et surtout, je ne suis au courant de rien! Avec Ginny et Neville nous venons de passer devant la grande salle, nous observons attentivement. Elle est à moitié vide et tout le monde est affolé. « Que se passe t-il bon sang? » Il faut trouver absolument Hermione et Ron. Dans les escaliers, j'aperçois une tête familière.

« RON! Je hurle de tout mes poumons. Il se retourne avec Hermione ils accourent à nous.

- Aurélie? Qu'es que tu as? s'exclame Ron.

- Je... On ne trouve pas Harry et je ne sais pas ce qui passe dehors avec les rumeurs qui tourne et tout... Je suis sûre qu'il a des ennuis il faut faire vite et...

- Héhé! Il prend par les épaules. Calme toi! Tu es complètement affolé.

- Il y a la marque des ténèbres au dessus de l'école Ron! Tu crois pas que c'est le moment pour s'affoler alors que Harry est introuvable?! On se regarde droit dans les yeux , à la limite de la crise de nerf.

- Vite! Dehors! interrompt Neville. Il me tire par le bras. Nous courons tous à l'extérieur du château, où tout les élèves sont regroupé. Je suis terrifié. Plus on avance plus nous sommes sans expression. Toujours à côté de Neville, je lui serre le bras au sang. Je lève la tête au ciel et mon sang s'arrête de couler dans mes veines... la marque des ténèbres est bien là et pourrit le ciel. Nous entrons dans l'attroupement... les visages des personnes sont d'une tristesse que je n'ai jamais vu. Plus j'avance, plus mon coeur bat fort.. je crains le pire! Ron et Hermione sont déjà là... cette dernière est en larmes quand je croise son regard. A présent tout le monde sont tournés vers moi et je découvre au centre du cercle... une horreur. J'ai du mal à réalisé ce qu'il y a devant mes yeux. Une silhouette est agenouillé à côté d'une autre plus grande, allongé par terre... et, inerte... Mes jambes sont toutes engourdies. J'ai du mal à marcher. La personne se tourne vers moi...

« Harry...? Je dis d'une voix émue par les larmes qui commençait à monter. Il me regarde... dévasté. Il enlève sa main et je découvre le visage du corps inerte au sol: Dumbledore. Je suis d'abord choqué... puis les larmes jaillissent, avant que mes jambes ne se fendent... Je m'écroule par terre. Neville me rattrape mais il me laisse finalement me glisser par terre ses côtés:

« NNNNOONNNN! Je hurle à tout poumons, Noonnnn! »

-Je suis désolé Aurélie... » me chuchote-il dans mon oreille caché par mes cheveux. Mes bras attrapent son corps et je le serre fort, aussi fort que la douleur qui a transpercé mon coeur. Il pose sa tête sur la mienne. « Je suis désolé... vraiment désolé...

-Pourquoi...? Je murmure. Pourquoi?

-Je suis désolé... me répète-il sans cesse. Je suis désolé mon coeur... Je suis au bord du gouffre. Je ne peux pas croire ce qui se présente devant mes yeux. Ginny est au côté de Harry... et moi à Neville. Il est soit disant mon « petit ami ». Il est amoureux de moi depuis la 4ème année, enfin, je l'ai sus en 4ème année, quand il m'a invité au bal de Noël. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime... mais je suis bien avec lui. Je continue à pleuré, pleuré. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça, nous enlever notre directeur... notre professeur, mon mentor... à moi et à Harry, Dumbledore a été tellement important pour nous, c'est lui qui nous a fait rencontrer. C'est Dumbledore, la famille qui nous relie.

Non ils n'ont pas le droit de nous le retirer. Tout à coup, j'aperçois que tout le monde ont levé sa baguette au ciel... et la lumière, comme une lueur d'espoir, jaillit de chaque baguette et fait disparaître la marque des ténèbres. Je lève la tête:  
-Neville...? Regarde... je murmure toujours assise par terre dans ses bras. Nous regardons la marque disparaître petit à petit, je lance un regard à tout ceux qui sont autour de nous avant de me replonger pour sangloter sur l'épaule de Neville, qui m'embrasse sur le front. Ma peine est immense et rien ne peut l'apaiser...

Je suis dans le dortoir, allongé sur mon lit le regard livide et rouge, depuis une bonne heure.

Quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et du monde venir à mes côtés. Quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule:

- Aurélie, le professeur Mc Gonagall te convoque dit Hermione.

- Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Aurélie...

Je me lève brusquement.  
- Je ne veux pas y aller, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille à la fin! Je crie. Je vois alors Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, tout ceux de 6ème année de Gryffondor me regarder.

- Et c'est quoi ces regards de chien battu! Arrêtez de me regarder avec cette pitié!  
Ils baissent alors les yeux, puis Mc Gonagall arrive entre eux.

- Melle Forest, veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît, c'est extrêmement important.  
Comprenant ce qu'elle me veut je lui réponds:

- Je n'ai pas besoin de psychologue ou quelle chose dans ce genre! Ce n'ait pas la première personne que je perds!

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, melle, cela concerne M. Dumbledore... il vous a laissé quelque chose... quelque chose que vous devez lire... dit-elle avec un regard inquiet.

- Qu'es-ce?

- Venez avec moi...  
Je me lève de mon lit puis la suis. Les couloirs sont sombre, la nuit est tomber. Je l'a suis jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Professeur, pourquoi le bureau du...

- Entrer, m'interrompit-elle. Je pousse la porte d'entrée. Pas un bruit dans la pièce, cependant, il semble avoir du monde, il y a quatre siège devant le bureau, dont 3 sont occupé. La porte se ferme derrière moi.

- Asseyez vous Forest. M'incite Mc Gonagall. J'avance à pas de loup vers les fauteuils. Puis les personnes assises se tournent vers moi. C'était Harry, Ginny et Drago Malefoy. Je les regarde tout les trois, un par un. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi eux aussi sont là. Puis je regarde Mc Gonagall.

- Asseyez vous, répète-elle avec sérieux. Je m'assois précipitamment sur le fauteuil qui reste, à côté de Malefoy. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil. Je fais de même en m'asseyant.

- Bien, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ait amené ici tout les quatre... Après ce tragique événement qui vient de se passer. J'ai découvert quelque chose dans le bureau de monsieur Dumbledore.

Harry releva les yeux.  
- Quoi donc? Dit-il.  
Mc Gonagall sort une feuille de papier. Et lit ce qu'il est écrit à voix haute.

« Quand vous lirez ceci, jeunes gens, je ne serais sous doute plus là. C'est pour cela que je vous écris cette lettre. L'heure est grave... et il est temps de vous dire la vérité... la vrai vérité. L'année dernière, quand Harry a découvert la prophétie, qu'il lui révélait qu'il était l'élu qui vaincra le seigneur des ténèbres, celle-ci a été brisé. Or, elle ne serait pas brisé si elle aurait été la vraie prophétie...

- La vraie prophétie?! disons Ginny, Harry et moi en même temps.  
Nous nous regardons, Malefoy ne comprend absolument rien.  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall reprit:

« En effet, cette prophétie n'était pas la véritable... La seule et la vraie, je l'ai découverte moi-même il y a de cela 5 ans, à votre entrée en 1er année, sauf pour mademoiselle Weasley, et elle révélait ainsi ces paroles:

« Dans un futur proche, ceux qui vaincront le seigneur des ténèbres, seront quatre... trois lions et un serpent, conçus par la magie, âgée de la dix-septième lune. Sagesse, pouvoir, courage et protection. Ils partirons lorsque sonnera l'Aout, le garçon qui a survécu, la fille qui a attendu, le garçon qui cru et la fille qui aimait seront livrés aux combats et aux sacrifices. Le quatrième lion sauvera et se découvrira... La tempête passera. Ceux qui vaincront le seigneur des ténèbres seront écrit sur la page... ils seront quatre »

Un silence de mort s'abat. Tout le monde sont choqués après ce que l'on vient d'entendre. Une « nouvelle » prophétie? Avec quatre élus? Mais qu'es que c'est tout ceci? Le professeur continue:

« La prophétie parlait alors de ces quatre jeunes. Je l'ai déchiffré et découvrit donc que ces quatre élus était donc: Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Aurélie Forest et Ginny Weasley dont j'ai sus l'année d'après quand elle arriva à Gryffondor et un serpentard issu de famille sorciers. Âgée de 17 ans et 16... le reste je ne peux vous le dévoiler, ce sera à vous de déchiffrer et de comprendre les paroles de la prophétie pour poursuivre votre quête. Je vous réunis alors pour vous annoncez que c'est vous et seulement vous qui vaincra le seigneur des ténèbres... Bonne chance mes enfants, je veille et j'ai toujours veillé sur vous.»

Mes larmes tombent. Une quête? Suis-je vraiment une élue? Non, il doit avoir une erreur, j'ai toujours été une bonne élève, avec pleins d'amis, prousuiveuse au Quidditch... mais jamais moi je ne fais de quête! J'ai toujours sus que Harry était l'élue mais pas moi avec. C'est alors que ma mémoire colle les morceaux... notre relation! Dumbledore nous a fait se rencontrer car il savait, nous sommes comme frères et soeurs car nous avons le même destin depuis tout ce temps... Comment avait-il pu nous cacher tout ça? Il est mort sans que nous le sachions. J'ai mal à la tête, je l'entoure de mes bras. Le silence est toujours là... nous sommes d'autant plus choqué que le professeur.

« Voilà les dernières mots de Dumbledore qu'il vous annonce à tout les quatre... murmure-elle.

- Mais... pourquoi? Pourquoi nous? Pourquoi maintenant? Dit Ginny complètement paniqué, nous ne sommes pas prêt!

- Si le professeur disait vrai, c'est vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais c'est vous! Et vous devez partir.

- Nous avons aucune aide, aucun indice comment allons-nous procéder? Précipite Harry.

- Je ne sais pas Potter! hausse-elle. Je ne sais pas... je ne suis que le messager...

C'est alors que j'explose:

- Nous pouvons pas faire cette quête, nous allons atteindre notre dernière année, nous ne sommes pas assez performant! Nous allons pas quitter notre famille, nos études, notre vie et mener une quête alors que nous avons aucune idée comment s'y prendre, ni pour ou et par quoi commencer! Aucun indices nous a été donner, juste de tuer ce foutu Voldemort avant qu'on se fasse tuer par lui! Non! Nous sommes trop jeune! Pour la plupart même pas ou à peine majeur, vous allez quand même pas nous laissé partir comme ça et de laisser notre peau?! Je m'interrompis, oui j'avais été avoir une fois trop loin, je suis parfois assez isolante car je dis ce que je pense, mais le professeur Mc Gonagall savait autant de choses que nous... je n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça. Mais un autre vient à mon secours:

- Puis pourquoi moi? Pourquoi je vaincrais le seigneur des ténèbres avec eux? Nous avons aucun contact, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout cela! S'écrie Drago Malefoy.

- Bien sur! Surtout que tu es un mangemort! Peste Harry. Malefoy lui lance un regard noir.

- Je suis pas un mangemort! Siffle-il.

Les deux sont ennemis depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard. Il a toujours passer son temps à le pourrir, par pure jalousie ai-je toujours penser. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais trop apprécié Malefoy à cause de ça, j'ai toujours prit la défense de Harry, mais je n'ai presque jamais eu de conflit avec lui. Mais s'il fallait partir avec lui, je le ferai il sera un atout pour nous, il est un bon élève et très douter dans les sortilèges, défenses et aux combats!

- Et je ne partirai pas avec vous! Termine-il.

- C'est la prophétie, Malefoy, nous n'avons pas le choix! répond Ginny.

- Qu'es qui te dit qu'il ne fait pas une erreur de personne, hein?! Réplique Drago méchamment.

- Dumbldore ne faisait jamais erreur... Souffle-je malheureusement.

- Oui... nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons mener cette guerre... murmure Harry. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.  
Malgré ma moral intérieur je ne peux me retenir encore:

- Nous sommes pas assez compétant! Pfff quatre gamins de 16-17 ans contre une armée de mangemorts, vous nous prenez pour qui? Je sais bien qu'on doit continuer cette quête que Dumbledore nous a confier pour éviter la guerre mais c'est du suicide!

- Vos sorts, votre intelligence et votre courage suffira pour ce combat, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui a confier cette quête mais le destin! Et la guerre ne sera pas éviter, elle est imminente! M'interrompe Mc Gonagall. Moi je crois en vous mes enfants, ou mes guerriers devrais-je dire! Je vous ai vu grandir et évoluer, je sais que vous réussirez mieux que beaucoup d'autres. Mais surtout n'oubliez pas de ne révéler à personne que vous êtes les élus! A Poudlard nous trouverons un moyen de faire votre absence discrète. Faites de même! Je vous donne la prophétie. Je dois vous laissez, vous devriez partir dès Août comme le dit la prophétie... Ne l'oubliez pas et déchiffrez-la, elle vous sera d'une grande aide.

Elle se lève puis passe sa main sur chaque de épaules avant de nous adresser: Bonne chance mes enfants... »

Nous nous levons de nos sièges puis plongeons dans les regards des un et des autres.

« Alors, vous êtes prêt pour cette aventure? Dit Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas une aventure Ginny, c'est une quête, pour sauver notre monde! C'est la guerre! Il ne faut pas prendre ça à la rigolade. Je la stoppe. Le silence retombe. Je lève les yeux au ciel, ma capacité à retenir mes émotions m'énerve toujours:

- Excuse moi... Je bougonne.

- Bon, vous marchez? Demande Harry. De toute façon nous avons pas le choix!  
On met longtemps à se regarder et à réfléchir.

- Moi je marche, je mènerai cette guerre avec vous. Je dis, et tendis ma main.

- Je te suis. Dit Harry et il pose sa main sur la mienne. Puis Ginny fait de même. Nous trois se tournent vers le dernier élu.

- Malefoy... gronde Harry.

- Harry, s'il te plait! Je le réprimande.

- Je ne sais pas, murmure Drago hésitant, ça me paraît insensé mais, en même temps ça prouve que j'ai rien à faire avec mon père.

- Comment ça? Demande Ginny.

- Je lui ai fais comprendre que je voulais plus le voir ni rien à faire avec lui, après... heu, il s'interrompt.

- Écoute, Drago... je commence. Il me regarde étonné que je l'appelle par son prénom. C'est ton destin, il t'a choisit, il a été décider ainsi.. Si c'est le destin, cela veut dire que tu n'auras aucun autre choix, si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors c'est que tu es bien le serpentard de la prophétie! Tu dois le faire.  
Il serre les mains puis lève la tête.

- Je le ferai... je vous suis. Je lui adresse un petit sourire, qui fut réciproque.

- Bon, on se donnera rendez-vous le 1er Aout au chemin de traverse, disons... à 12 heures. Emporté le maximum de choses qui puisse nous aidé à combattre et... commence Harry.

- A survivre surtout! Je voudrais que mes fesses ait aucune séquelles! Je l'interrompe. Drago étouffa un rire, Autrement dit, je tiens à ma vie, et aux votre! Je finis en me tournant vers aux en leur adressant un regard sincère.

- Prenons des sac avec le sortilège d'extension et de réduction ça sera beaucoup plus facile à transporter croyez-moi. Propose Drago

- Bonne idée! Fais-je.

- Ok, Malefoy... tu nous lâches pas... on ne partira pas sans toi de toute façon. Dit Harry. Il lui tendit sa main. Drago hésite un instant, puis lui fait une poignée de main.  
Et c'est comme cela que cette grande conquête débute.

Notre conquête...


	2. Chapitre 1: Un nouveau départ

Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour tout les reviews que j'ai reçu et commentaire sur ma page facebook! Merci de m'encourager! C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente ce premier chapitre de cette fiction qui sera longue et riche en actions et en rebondissement! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'en ai même pleuré à 2 passages que vous devinerez surement si vous pleurez vous aussi ^^ Celui là sera plus descriptif sur la vie et le passé de mon héroïne car j'estime que vous l'a connaissez plus, pour que l'a suivez comme je l'a suis. En espérant que ce ne sera pas trop pour vous, mais j'aime faire parler mes personnes, c'est comme ça que j'écris! Bref, merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, tout ça c'est grâce à vous! Si vous êtes aussi enthousiaste, le chapitre 2 arrive rapidement!

Bonne lecture à tous! Lily AMD

**~ Chapitre 1 ~**

** Un nouveaux départ...**

Je suis chez moi pour mon dernier jour, oui, nous sommes le 31 juillet. Je commence à faire mon sac, dont j'ai jeté un sortilège d'extension, comme l'avait proposer Malefoy quelques mois plus tôt. Je ne leur avais pas adressé la parole depuis la gare de King Cross en juin. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent:Primo, c'était le dernier jour avant de partir, secundo, c'était également l'anniversaire d'Harry. D'habitude, j'étais toujours avec lui pour l'occasion. Mais j'habite à Londres et je ne veux pas sortir de chez moi, le dernier jour où je peux voir mes parents. Ils partent ce soir en voyage pendant un mois en Italie. Pendant leur absence, je suis censé passé mes vacances chez les Weasley avec Harry. Je fais une pause pour écrire une lettre à Harry avec soin:

_« Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, déjà 17 ans, tu es majeur maintenant tout comme moi. Mais tu n'es plus protéger, le départ est donc imminent. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit depuis les vacances, mais je savais pas quoi te dire à part « J-30... J-29... » car c'est ce que j'ai fais, j'ai compté tout les jours qui restaient avant notre départ. Je ne voulais pas t'inquièter à te dire la vérité que je cache, qui est que... j'ai peur, je suis complètement terrifié Harry. Je suis sure et certaine que je ne reviendrai pas intact et encore moins vivante. Je redoute le moment où je devais dire au revoir à mes parents qui eux pensent qu'ils me reverrons dans un mois... que vont-ils penser quand ils trouverons la maison vide avec une simple lettre où je ne sais pas quoi leur dire. J'ai aussi peur pour eux, ils sont sorciers, ils savent ce qu'il se passe et j'ai peur qu'ils leur arrivent du mal. Ils sont tout ce que j'ai avec toi, Ginny et Neville. Bref, je ne veux pas te gâcher ton anniversaire, encore désolé de ne pas être avec toi mais je ne peux pas..._

_On se voit demain... je t'aime, un bisous à Ginny, Ron et tout les Weasley_

_Aurélie »_

Je plis la feuille en deux et la donne au hiboux de mon père_. _Il s'envole au loin.

Je prends maintenant la liste d'inventaire que j'ai rédigé pour savoir qu'es que j'allais emmener. Je m'attaque d'abord aux vêtements, ne sachant combien de temps allait durer cette quête je prends presque tout ce que j'ai dans mon armoire: T-shirt, débardeur et short pour les jours chaud, Gilet, jean, pull, gants écharpe pour les jours froid et voir de neige. Toutes mes paires de converses – mes chaussures favorites – ainsi qu'une paire de bottines chaudes à lacets. Je prends également des couvertures et sac de couchage, même si les autres ont dû surement en prendre. Je mets dans mon sac à dos quand même mes affaires de filles, comme un peu de maquillage et accessoires pour cheveux.

Je glisse également le seul bijou auquel je tiens particulièrement: un long collier qui avait appartenu à ma seule grand-mère sorcière, le pendentif représentait quelque chose que mes parents m'avaient jamais voulut me dire la signification, une sorte d'œil: un triangle avec un cercle inscrit coupé une droite - oui je suis bonne en géométrie, la matière moldue que j'ai appris quand j'étais à l'école primaire moldue, avant d'aller à Poudlard – Mes parents n'étaient pas moldus mais ils ont étaient tout les deux élevé comme tel, car mes grands parents côté mère étaient moldus et mon grand-père côté père l'était aussi. Ces années à l'école moldue m'avaient était très utiles. J'ai été élevée avec les deux mondes, ce qui m'avantageais plus de choses. Je n'avais que ma grand-mère, Mary Forest, de sang pur depuis des générations, avec qui j'entretenais une relation fusionnel comme avec Harry. Elle est morte quelques jours après mes 17 ans et m'a laissé ce collier, sa disparition m'avait beaucoup affecté et toujours aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Je suis sereine en pensant que Dumbledore est avec elle et son mari. Elle avait déshonorer sa famille en se mariant avec un moldu, que je n'ai jamais connu, mon père et moi étions ces plus grandes fierté.

Si elle avait sut ce que mon destin m'avait réservé et ce que je m'apprêtais à faire...

Après ça, Je prends tout mes manuels de magies – qui nous serons utiles même si je pars avec des élèves doués – du matériels et ingrédients de potion. Et des flacons de potions que j'avais déjà préparé à l'avance. Puis je ouvre un sac en toile où j'avais caché pleins de matériels moldues que j'avais volés discrètement pendant la nuit. Dedans il y avait couteaux, gourdes, matériels de bricolage, des bougies, cartes, boussoles -j'aurais bien pris mon matos électronique comme portable ou GPS mais il y aura pas l'électricité si on va dans la nature – lampes proches, allumettes, briquets. Oui peut se passer de ça avec la magie mais si par malheur je perds ou casse ma baguette, je serais contente de les avoirs. J'emmène aussi ma trousse médical avec des médicaments et produits moldues, mais également sorciers - dont certains que j'ai volé Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie juste avant de quitter Poudlard –

J'entends un miaulement: Ma chatte, Pandora, est dans ma chambre. Je la prends dans mes bras et me vautre dans mon lit. Tout en la caressent avec amour, je songe que je devais lui dire au revoir à elle aussi. Elle m'avait accompagné tout le long de ma scolarité à Poudlard. Elle était comme la belle Hedwige d'Harry, elles s'entendaient très bien comme nous d'ailleurs. Même avec Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione.

Oui, je déteste les adieux... dire au revoir, sous doute pour toujours, aux gens qui étaient toute ma vie. Surtout que je ne leur dis ce que j'ai sur le coeur seulement par écrit. Je finis de remplir mon sac avec la lettre contenant la prophétie, et des photos de mes proches. A la veille, je glisserai également de la nourriture. J'entends quelqu'un se rapprocher de ma porte. Je lance mon sac dans ma penderie. Ma mère entre:

« Chérie? Qu'es ce que tu fais? Je donne un coup de pied discret dans le sac.

- Oh rien de spécial, j'ai écris une lettre à Harry pour son anniversaire! Je marmonne.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, nous sommes le 31, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois ici un tel jour! Il doit t'en vouloir! S'écrie ma mère

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il comprend, il est avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione de toute façon!

- Oui mais c'est toi la plus importante à ses yeux! Murmure t-elle avec un regard malicieux. Voyant où elle voulait en venir, je réplique:

- Maman, il est amoureux de Ginny! Je te l'ai déjà dis!

- Oui c'est vrai... souffle-elle, quelle chance! Et toi? Quand es-ce que tu te trouveras un beau et gentil garçon?

A ces mots, je rougis jusqu'au oreilles:

- Maman! Je l'a réprimande. Je, j'ai pas trop la tête à ça tu sais?

Je m'interromps. Oui, effectivement, j'avais d'autres choses à faire!

- Et puis, personne ne s'intéresse à moi et moi non plus!

- Oh, je doute fort que c'est ce que je pense Neville... me taquine ma mère.

Je grogne:

- Non, c'est faux... bon tu es pas venu pour me parler de ça? Qu'es que tu voulais?

- Oui nous allons mangé, et tu m'aideras à faire ma valise ensuite?

- Rooh, tu l'as fais toujours à la dernière minute! Vous partez ce soir! »

Ma mère partir en ricanant. Je l'a suivis en souriant. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je l'entendais rire...

L'heure du départ de mes parents est venu, mon père met les valises et autres dans la voiture pendant que ma mère range le peu qui n'était pas à sa place. Moi, je suis sur le seuil de la porte, à les regarder et à me dire: « Comment vais-je réussir à faire ça? »

« Bon, tout est prêt! Annonce mon père revenu, il me prit par l'épaule. Où est ta mère?

- Là, je lui réponds en montrant ma mère qui arrivait avec 3 sacs à mains, elle balance en arrière ses boucles brunes qui lui cache la vue. Tu as encore prit trop d'affaire maman! Je ris

- Juste au cas où! Se défend-elle. Bon, on est parti? Elle vient à la hauteur de mon père.

- Oui, c'est partit! Bon, ma fille, au revoir. Il se penche et me fait un bisous sur la joue.

- Au revoir, papa, partez-bien... Je murmure. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

- Au revoir ma chérie, me dit ma mère en me faisant la bise à son tour. Prends-bien soins de toi.

Je les regarde et ne peux me retenir plus longtemps, je ne peux pas leur dire au revoir comme ça. Je les attrape par le cou, et les enlace contre moi.

- Non, vous prenez soins de vous... Je leur murmure, puis j'éclate en sanglots: Oh, vous allez tellement me manquez!

- Oh, ma puce, toi aussi tu vas nous manquer... chuchote mon père.

- Aurélie, ne te met pas dans des états pareil! Me dit ma mère en prenant le visage entre ses mains une fois que j'ai réussis à les lâcher.

-On ne part que un mois, tu vas être avec tes amis, tu vas très bien t'amuser, mieux qu'avec nous...

- Non, c'est vous à qui je tiens le plus... je vous aime tellement... Elle m'essuie les larmes avec ses doigts.

- Toi aussi, ma chérie, tu es la personne la plus chère à nos yeux, nous sommes fière de toi! Maintenant on doit partir... on se revoit dans un mois, promit?

Je renifle:

- Promis, mens-je.

Ils se relèvent, et les enlace une dernière fois en respirant une dernière fois leurs parfums. Je prends la main de ma mère pendant que mon père fait la marche arrière de leur voiture. Elle m'embrasse la main avant de la lâcher... une dernière fois... Ils m'adressent un dernier signe de la main et disparaissent.

Je ferme la porte dernière moi en l'a laissant claquer. Le bruit retentit plusieurs fois dans mon cerveau. Je suis livide, ce bruit signifiait leur départ. Alors je me laisse aller: je porte à ma bouche ma main pour masquer le cri de chagrin et je me laisse écrouler par terre, en pleurant, comme à la mort de Dumbledore. Je finis par m'endormir avec ma tristesse.

Quand je me réveille, mes membres tout engourdit d'avoir dormir par terre. Il faisait nuit noir. J'ignore quelle heure il est. Je monte dans ma chambre pour me mettre au courant: 6h du matin passé. Je soupire, je n'arriverai jamais à me rendormir. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je m'aperçois que je me suis couché sur un papier et je le pris et le lit:

_« Aurélie,_

_Merci pour mon anniversaire et je ne te sens pas coupable, je comprends. Je voudrai bien te rassurer en te disant que tout va aller mais ça serait te mentir. Je ne peux te rassurer, j'ai aussi peur que toi. Je n'ai plus de famille, mais c'est toi et les Weasley ma famille,_ _et j'ai aussi peur pour vous que tu as peur pour ta famille. J'espère que tu t'es bien préparé. On se donne rendez-vous à 8h au chemin de traverse, devant le chaudron braveur. J'ai envoyé un hiboux à Malefoy en espérant qu'il sera discret pour ne pas que ses parents ne le voient pas. Je sais que tu penses à tout, alors je ne te dis rien de plus. _

_Tu m'avais manqué... Harry »_

Je renifle la lettre qui sentait le parfum d'Harry. Il fallait que je prépare pour partir en allant la salle de bain. Je constate la mine affreuse que j'avais devant le miroir. Des yeux bruns boursouflé, rouge et fatiguer. Je prends une douche et m'habille soigneusement. Je brosse mes cheveux châtains qui m'arrive aux épaules. Je me mets du mascara pour améliorer ma mine.

De retour dans ma chambre, je prends le sac à dos que j'avais caché dans la penderie. Il est aussi léger que s'il était vide, alors qu'il y avait au moins 30 kilos d'affaires dedans. Et je décide d'écrire ma lettre à mes parents. Je leur dis brièvement que je n'étais jamais partir chez les Weasley pour les vacances mais que je suis partie pour une quête spéciale avec vous savez qui, - je leur ai fais une devinette que seul eux pouvez déchiffré, si jamais quelqu'un lirait la lettre avant eux... ou après - que je ne devais pas leur révéler quoique ce soit. Qu'ils devaient rester fort, surtout ne jamais chercher à entrer en contact avec moi. Et enfin, que je les aimais de tout mon coeur, assez pour leur dire juste ces lignes pour les protéger. Je quitte ma chambre et je pose la lettre sur le comptoir de cuisine. Je jette un dernier regard à la maison où j'avais grandir pendant 17 ans, les larmes aux yeux et je sortis, en verrouillant la porte.

Je prends la route pour le chemin de traverse sans me retourner, pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

7h50... j'ai pris attention à ne pas qu'on me voit dans toute la galerie marchande. J'attends devant le chaudron baveur comme prévu. Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je ne retourne discrètement, prise de peur et pointe ma baguette devant l'individu derrière moi capuché mais laisser passer quelques mèches blonde platine:

« Malefoy? C'est toi? Je murmure stupéfaite en abaissant ma baguette.

- Ouais, marmonne-t-il en remontant la capuche mais sans l'enlever, pour que je puisse voir plus son visage. Super la discrétion!

- Oh désolé mais tu m'as fait peur!

- Hum.. je savais pas que je t'effrayais tant que ça ricane t-il.

- Roh, c'est bon, je t'ai pris pour un... je m'interromps

- Un quoi? Demande t-il.

- Laisse tomber... Au moins tu es venu comme convenu!

- Tu doutais de ma parole? S'écrie-il.

- Où sont Harry et Ginny? Dis-je en ignorant sa question.

- Si je savais, ils seraient déjà là.

Nous restons ainsi côte à côte sans se toucher en attendant.

- Bon tant qu'on y ait, es que...

- Les voilà! Je m'écrie en lui coupant la parole, et m'enlaçant vers deux silhouettes

- Non! Forest, attend! Crie Malefoy en me poursuivant. Mais trop tard, je me jette sur les deux corps.

- Oh! Aurélie! Murmure Harry.

- Oh mon dieu Harry tu m'as tellement manqué! Dis-je les larmes aux yeux en le serrant contre moi. Il me regarde et m'adresse un sourire chaleureux.

- Toi aussi..

- Ginny! Fais-je en l'enlaçant, elle me fait le même sourire qu'Harry malgré sa mauvaise mine. Dire au revoir à ses proches avait du être aussi difficile que moi. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Tu vas bien, j'espère? J'ai lu la lettre que tu as envoyé à Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Je lui mentis à moitié, oui j'allais mieux car je es avais retrouvé mais pas complètement.

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini vos embrassades et tout le bordel on pourrait avancer! Dit Malefoy en nous rejoignant. Je lui adresse un regard noir.

- Quoi?! J'ai crus que c'était des mangemorts comme toi tout à l'heure!

- Ppff je ne t'ai pas pris pour un... Je peste

- Me mens pas... dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. De toute façon tu n'es pas la seule à le penser.

Ça, c'était totalement faux, je croyais Malefoy en disant qu'il était pas un mangemort, ça qui ne plaira pas à Harry, mais maintenant on laisse le passé derrière nous et il faut apprendre à se faire confiance les uns et les autres.

- Vous avez réussir à partir en douce? Je demande.

- Oui Hermione et Ron nous couvrent, me répond Harry.

- Plus pour longtemps! Réplique Ginny.

- Et toi? Dis-je en me tournant vers Malefoy.

- Ça va, j'ai sauté par la fenêtre de ma chambre de mon manoir et j'ai atterrit grâce à « Aresto Momentum »

Une fois de plus, j'admirai son intelligence.

- Bon, ne tardons plus. Il faudrait faire un plan... voir où commencer, où aller... Je commence.

- Allons nous poser au chaudron baveur, à tête reposer. » Propose Ginny.

Nous acquiesçons.

En se dirigeant vers l'entrée, j'entendis une voix familière:

« Aurélie!

Je me retourne: Neville Londubat, mon meilleur ami de toujours courut vers moi. Mais que diable faisait-il ici?

- Nevile? Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ici? Je panique.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir? Réplique-t-il. Il arrive à ma hauteur. Il avait tellement grandi, il devait faire maintenant quinze centimètres de plus de moi. Puis il avait prit beaucoup de muscles, ce fut que maintenant que je m'en rendais compte.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Arrête ça avec moi, j'en marre que tu caches des choses, tu comptais me le dire quand? J'ai eu aucune nouvelles de toi, tu ne pas écris! J'existe plus pour toi?

Mais comment il était au courant de tout ça? Qui avait vendu la mèche? Maintenant j'étais coincé, il ne me laissera jamais partir.

- D'accord, excuse-moi ne pas dit ça, mais j'étais obligé! Ça devais rester secret, pour notre sécurité et celles de nos proches, donc toi!

- C'est pour ça que Ron et Hermione le savaient? Réplique-il.

Et merde, bon au moins on s'est qui lui a dit.

- Ils assuraient les arrières de Harry et Ginny! Je me défends.

- Et toi, qui assure tes arrières? Hein?! Me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. « Personne » pense-je. Il me prend par les épaules:

- C'est moi, ton protecteur, c'est moi qui assure tes arrières, je suis là pour ça! Tu aurais du me le dire! Maintenant je te laisserai pas partir.

- Je suis obligé d'y allé... c'est mon destin, je n'ai pas le choix! Je m'écrie.

- Pfff! Et ta soeur! Tu ne partiras pas pour y laisser ta vie! C'est hors de question.  
Je prends Neville par le bras et je l'emmène plus à l'écart en faisant signe aux autres d'entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur.

- S'il-te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à...

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes! Retourne à Poudlard,et reste en vie!

- Non! Je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard avec tout des mangemorts...et Rogue comme Directeur! J'ai une mission, j'ai tenu ma parole et je..

- Ecoute-moi Aurélie, me coupe t-il encore, Mieux vaut que tu y ailles et que reste en vie et que... il s'interrompt, que tu reste au près de moi... murmura-il en approchant sa tête contre la mienne. Je soupire et baisse les yeux, évitant son regard.

- Neville je...

- Chut...! Il me prend le menton et remonte ma tête à ses yeux.

- Je t'interdis de partir Aurélie, je tiens trop à toi... je... je t'aime...

Je reste silencieuse, les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut la première fois qu'il m'avoue son amour en face à voix haute.

- Je te promets de ne pas risquer ma vie... de faire attention, et puis je serais avec les autres! Je ne serais pas seule! Nous avons des armes, et des indices, je ne pars pas comme ça à l'improviste, je suis préparé et organisée! Dis-je la voix serré par les larmes.

- Malgré ça, c'est trop risqué. Chuchote-il avec douleur.  
Il respire plus vite, et me prend les mains.

- Je t'en supplie Aurélie... Je t'aime, je t'aime tu m'entends! S'écrie-il.

-Oui je sais! Je crie à mon tour. Je sais... mais je ne peux plus reculé. je l'ai promis à Dumbledore! A Mc Gonagall et à mes amis. J'ai quitté ma famille pour ça, j'ai plus de sacrifice que tu ne le crois Je dois sauver notre monde, et vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres avec les trois autres. Je renifle les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Et moi? Tu n'y avais même pas pensé.. » murmure-il.

« Non » me dis-je à moi même, vérité qui me creva le coeur. J'ai pas pensé à lui envoyé une lettre d'adieu.

Je vois sur le côté Drago qui nous observe du coin de l'œil, il détourne le regard quand je le surprends. Je trouve ça étrange. N'a t-il pas suivis les autres?  
Neville me prend par le dos et m'attire vers lui. On reste un petit moment comme cela.

« Ça fait déjà un bout de temps que je suis amoureux de toi mais je n'ai jamais osé te le dire... Maintenant que j'ai 17 ans, et que je suis majeur je peux faire ce que je veux, et je te suivrai s'il le faut.

- Non, nous devons être seul. Et nous avons besoin de toi comme espion à Poudlard avec Ron, Hermione et Luna. »  
Il garde le silence. L'idée que Neville nous suivent à l'improviste me terrifie. Je me défais de ses grands bras.

« Je dois y aller maintenant.

- Non! Dit-il en ne retenant.

- Je t'en pris, ne n'oblige pas à te pétrifier...  
Il eu un petit rire en accrochant plus fort ses bras au tour de moi.

- Aller... murmure-je

Il me prend contre lui et nous nous enlaçons en respirant une dernière l'odeur de l'autre. Il me lâche, les larmes lui avait couvert les yeux. Je monte sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmure à l'oreille:

- Au faite, bon anniversaire, avec un peu de retard...

Nous sentons quelqu'un venir à côté de nous. C'était Malefoy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, je veillerai sur elle. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi, le regard sérieux. Neville le regarda de travers.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi Malefoy!

- Tu devrais... une promesse c'est une promesse, je tiens toujours ma parole, elle en est témoin! Dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Aller vient, Ginny et Harry nous attendent à l'intérieur.

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête, retenant mes larmes. Je me jette dans les bras de Neville, celui-me murmure à l'oreille:

- Ne m'oublie pas... et reste en vie.

Je me redresse. Nous échangions un dernier regard puis je m'approche et lui je lui pose un rapide et léger baiser sur la moitié de sa bouche.

- Tu seras toujours le Neville Londubat que j'ai connu, mon meilleur ami de toujours...Au revoir lui dis-je la gorge serré.

- Et toi tu seras toujours l'amour de ma vie, me répondit-il les larmes au yeux.

Puis je me tourne et suivit Drago. Je laisse tomber quelques larmes.

- Au revoir... Aurélie Forest » Murmura Neville.

Drago remarque mes larmes mais il ne dit rien. Lorsque l'on rentre dans le Chaudron Bavreur, Harry et Ginny sont assit à discuter sur une carte poser sur la table. Quand on vient s'asseoir, ils me lancent un regard pour voir comment j'allais, et je leur réponds d'un signe de la tête.

«Bien nous disons qu'il serait plus favorable de commencer au tour du ministère de la magie. Commence Harry. Je suis à moitié présente, toujours en pensant à Neville...

Il est interrompu par un bruit dehors nous tournons la tête vers la porte qui grince. Puis nous retournons notre attention vers la carte.

- C'est si loin le ministère? Demandais-je.

- Mmmh c'est à peu près là. Répondit Ginny en désignant l'endroit sur la carte.

- On peut y aller en transplanant! Dit Drago.

- C'est trop risqué, on pourra se faire prendre... Je nie.

- Pour entré dans le ministère, on peut allé dans une cabine téléphonique, explique Harry

-On se ferai prendre, je te signal que c'est Tu-sais-qui contrôle le ministère, si on rentre en tant que visiteur c'est du suicide! On se fera attrapé dès notre arrivé. Dis-je.

-Alors on y va en tant qu'employé. Il faut passer par la conduite des cabinets. Dit Drago.

- Comment y entrer? Soupire Ginny.

- Mmhh il faudrait se faire passer pour quelqu'un et... Dit Harry. Il est malheureusement interrompu par le cri d'une personne.

- COUCHEZ-VOUS! DES MANGEMORTS!

En une fraction de seconde, nous nous retournons vers la voix et découvrir trois personnes au loin derrière les autres clients qui pointent leur baguette vers nous. les deux garçons nous attrapent moi et Ginny et nous cachons sous notre table avant que leurs sortilèges tombent sur cette dernière. Il y eut une explosion.

- Sortez vos baguettes! Hurle Harry.

Nous faisons tous de même. Et nous rampons par terre pour sortir de la table je me lève et me cache derrière un mur. Tout dans la taverne explosaient... les fenêtres, les tables, les verres, les chaises, les clients. C'est une scène d'effroi. Mes oreilles deviennent sourdes avec tout ces bruits d'explosions. Mon cœur bat fort de peur. Je glisse sur le mur et me retourne:

- Stupéfix! je crie avant de me recacher derrière le mur, évitant un sortilège.

- Aurélie! J'entends malgré le brouhaha.. Je cherche la voix malgré le voile de larmes qui couvre mes yeux causé par les explosions. J'avais l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. Je réussis à voir Drago et Ginny en train de combattre et se jeter à terre.  
Je les rejoins en rampant par terre.

- Où est Harry? Crie Ginny pour qu'on puisse entendre à travers les s d'explosion.  
Je les regarde: Ils sont tous blessés, de petites ou de grosses coupure de verre et de coups.

- Harry! Vient! Crions-nous en le voyant.

Il se tourne vers nous et s'abaisse. Les mangemorts nous cherchent et s'avancent vers nous, toujours en essayant de détruire tout ce qui bouge et tout se qui reste immobile. Harry arrive vers nous quand Drago tend sa main:

- Attrapez-la! Crie-il.

- Pourquoi? Répondit Ginny.  
Les mangemorts se rapprochent de plus en plus. Harry le regarde méfiant.

- Faites-moi confiance! Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon! » Crie-il toujours.

Je suis la première à prendre la main de Drago puis les autres nous regardent et fait de même.  
C'est alors que nous transplanons juste avant que le Chaudron Baveur ne s'écroule et disparaisse...à tout jamais.


	3. Chapitre 2: Imprévu

**~ Chapitre 2 ~**

_**Imprévu**_

J'atterris violemment sur le sol, dos à terre. Je n'entends plus rien, mes yeux restent fermés, et je ne respire plus... ou presque.

Lorsque j'ai retrouvée mes esprit, j'ouvre mes yeux et un trou noir évanouit de mon champs de vision. Un ciel bleu jonchés de quelques nuages blanc apparu je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour éclaircir ma vision. Ils sont humides. J'entends un bruit sourd et aigu siffler dans mes oreilles. C'est là, que je sors un gémissement de ma bouche tout en bougeant mes membres qui me font mal. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je presse mes doigts: ils touchent de longues herbes vertes. Tout à coup j'entends une voix qui s'empresse, venir de loin, qui m'appelle. Incapable de bouger la tête et j'essaie de répondre. De dire que je suis là, et que je vais bien. Mais ma gorge me brûle et et je me mets à tousser.

« Aurélie! Entends-je. Puis le visage de Harry me vient, je le dévisage alors.

- Aurélie, Aurélie regarde moi! S'empresse-il de me dire, prenant visage entre ses mains. Tu vas bien? Aller lève-toi!

Il me soulève de sa force. Maintenant assise par terre, je reprends enfin mes esprits. Nous étions en pleine campagne sur un champs d'hautes herbes. Une prairie? Je tousse encore et toujours, de plus en plus violemment. Essayant d'expulser la poussière et la fumée enfermé dans ma gorge et mes poumons.

- Aurélie! Aurélie respire! Respire! » S'écrie Harry en me tapant dans le dos.

Je fais alors un énorme raclement de la gorge et puis tousse une dernière fois, en pensant mourir étouffer. Et je crache pour me dégager. J'ouvre les yeux et vois du sang sur l'herbe.

« Merde... souffle une voix grave. Je relève la tête. Malefoy me fixa avec inquiétude. Ce n'est pas bon ça...

-Ça, ça va aller, je bégaye en reprenant ma voix, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai la lèvre coupé.

- Je parlais pas de ça, me dit-il en montrant me montrant du doigt. Mais de ça!

Je ne comprends pas. Harry m'aide à me mettre debout. J'ai mal aux jambes, je m'étire pour enlever l'engourdissement de mes membres alors qu'une douleur plus horrible me fait crier et je comprends ce que Malefoy montre: Mon bras guache, je sens dans mon bras comme un déchirement ou un couteau que l'on enfonçait. Je porte ma main droite à ce dernier. J'hoque d'horreur en découvrant mon poignet: Un gros morceaux de verre est planté dans ma chair accompagné d'autres petits morceaux et saignant abondamment.

- Oh... lâche une voix féminine. Je me tourne vers celle-ci. Ginny regarde avec effroi ma blessure. Elle prend mon bras. Il faut absolument te soigner ça!

- Comment c'est arriver? Demande Harry.

- Les bouts de verres et de fenêtre explosés du Chaudron Baveur examine Malefoy. Tu as du te protégé le visage avec tes mains.

- Les explosions ont aussi assourdit mes oreilles murmure-je.

- Pareil, je n'entends plus rien, renchérit Ginny.

Tout à coup, les souvenirs remontent le Chaudron Baveur, l'attaque, les Mangemorts, la fuite...

-Des Mangemorts?! M'écrie-je. Mes trois camarades se tournent vers moi. Je les regarde, ne comprenant rien.

- On s'est fait attaqué par des Mangemorts?! Continue-je toujours en haussant la voix. Mais que s'est t-il passé? Comment ils savaient qu'on étaient là? Co... Je m'interromps et murmure doucement: Ils sont au courant pour la prophétie...? C'est ça! Ils nous recherchent..

Apparemment personne ne se sont posés ces questions, vu qu'ils me regardent avec la même inquiétude. Il y a un silence.

- Mais bordel! Comment ils le savaient? Personne n'étaient au courant! crie-je.

- Personne sauf le Londubat, et vos deux autres petits copains commente Malefoy.

- Ils n'auraient pas fait ça! Rétorque Ginny.

- Ils nous ont pas dénoncer à des Mangemort, Malefoy. Réplique-je

- Oohh c'est bon, arrête de défendre ton petit copain! Siffle Malefoy.

- Il n'est pas mon petit copain! J'aboie.

- Ce n'est pas trop ce que j'ai compris en vous voyant!

- Déjà, tu n'avais pas à nous regarder et puis, qu'es ce que ça peut te faire? Depuis quand tu te mêles de ma vie? Hermione, Neville et Ron nous couvrent, tu devrais être reconnaissant! Je m'emporte. Malefoy est étonné et vexé de ses paroles. Il lève les yeux. Je continue dans ma colère:

- Et puis on a atterrit où bordel? Où sommes-nous?

- Oui, où nous as-tu emmenés Malefoy! Crache Harry.

- Dans un coin sûr figurez-vous! Répond Malefoy sur le même ton.

Nous parcourons du regard le paysage, c'est bien une prairie, au beau milieu de nulle part. Au loin on distingue une vielle mais grande maison.

- Là, c'est sur qu'on sera bien caché, mais pour accomplir notre mission c'est fichu... Je remarque.

- On peut transplaner quand on veut je te rappel! Me réplique Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais une débile.

- Pas cet état, tranche Harry.

- Sommes-nous toujours en Angleterre? Demande Ginny qui ne reconnu absolument l'endroit non plus.

- On est au sud-ouest de l'Ecosse, la mer est pas loin et il doit y avoir un lac dans la forêt là-bas si mes souvenirs sont bons. Explique Malefoy en nous montrant une étendue d'arbres à perte de vue, à un kilomètre de la côte.

- Génial... la plaine campagne, Je marmonne en examinant mon poignet sanglant.

- Il faut vraiment te faire soigner! Insiste Ginny.

- J'ai pensé à ramener ma trousse de secours. J'ai aussi des produits sorciers, mais je vais souffrir le martyre!

En contemplant les autres, je remarque qu'ils ont tous des coupures, griffures, bosses et bleus et surtout recouvert de suie et de poussière.

- Il n'y aura pas que moi à soigner, je commente, et vous avez bien besoin d'une douche aussi!

Ginny passe sa main sur son front noir où elle avait une bosse.

- Awou... ah oui, confirme-elle.

- Bon, et si on rentre dans cette maison pour pouvoir s'installer convenablement. Propose Harry

- Ouais... » marmonne Malefoy.

Nous marchons vers la porte d'entrée en bois gris avec une fenêtre caché.

Je sors ma baguette:

_« Alohomora » _murmure-je. Suivis d'un Lumos.

La porte s'ouvrit à ces mots. Nous pénétrons dans la pièce principal de la maison. Elle est meublé d'un salon avec une cheminée, en regardant les objets et fauteuils couvert de poussière: Je constate en abaissant ma baguette:

_« _C'est une maison moldue abandonné...

- Oui on dirait, confirme Harry. Tout a été laissé tel quel.

- D'où tu connais cet endroit? Je demande en me tournant vers Malefoy.

- Vu dans la gazette du sorcier, des sang de bourbes vivaient ici, et sont partis à cause de la guerre. »

J'inspecte les lieux, tout est assez un bon état. On pouvait vivre ici.

« Il y a trois chambres! Crie-je pour que les autres entendent. Elle est grande cette maison!

On l'a visite de tout les coins, il y a également une salle de bain. Mais l'électricité et l'eau de la maison ont été coupés.

- C'est quoi cette pièce? Je demande ouvrant la porte d'une pièce avec pleins d'affaire.

-C'est une buanderie fait Harry qui arrive moi.

-Oh, dis-je gênée, je, je n'avais pas ça dans ma maison, bien que mes parents ont été élevés par mes grand-parents moldus.

- Alors t'es pas une sang pur. Précise Malefoy venu aussi à moi.

- Bien sur que si! N'énerve-je. Les Forets sont des sangs pur depuis des générations, mais ma grand-mère a épousé un moldu et ma mère est une sang de bourbe.

- Donc t'es pas une sang pur! Répète-il.

- Je suis de sang mêlé! Ok? Je rugis. Qu'es que ça peut te faire, Harry l'est aussi, sa mère est comme la mienne! Et puis qu'es ce que tu en n'as à faire de tout ça! Pestai-je.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, t'es de mauvais poil, je m'en vais. » Ronchonne Malefoy.

« Mais qu'es ce qui peut m'énerver! Pensai-je. Oui, je suis de mauvais poil, mais il ne peut même pas imaginer tout ce que je ressens en ce moment! J'ai dis

adieu à ma famille et aussi Neville. Je suis partie, avec un sac à dos, à la conquête de plusieurs vingtaines de Mangemort et leur maître prêt à nous tuer! on

vient de se faire attaquer par ces derniers et on ne sait pourquoi ni comment. On a atterrit dans un endroit complètement paumé dans une maison vielle et

abandonné mais par chance assez équipés, je suis sale, mal en point et j'ai mon poignet gauche abimé par un putain de bout de verre qui me transperce

presque entièrement le bras, je souffre atrocement et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour l'enlever et je ne connais absolument pas mon avenir! Alors

oui! Ce sont de bonnes raisons pour être de mauvais poils! » J'aurai aimé lui dire ça en face, mais là, je pense que ça aurait été carrément l'apocalypse.

Je décide de m'installer dans la première chambre, il y a un petit lit pour 2 personnes, une armoire vide et une table en bois qui servait surement de bureau.

Ces gens-là avaient vraiment décider leur départ. Je pose mon sac à dos sur la table avant de m'allonger sur le lit souple. Je mis mon bras blessé contre moi et

souffle un bon coup: j'avais besoin de me détendre et surtout, de réfléchir.

Ai-je fait le bon choix? Suis-je en train de regretter mes actes et mon engagement? Suis-je vraiment en sécurité après cette attaque imprévu? Grâce à cette

dernière, je me rends compte que je tiens à ma vie et que j'ai vraiment peur de la mort. Trop de questions se posent en moi. Je crois alors exploser... que allait

t-il se passer maintenant? Je ferme alors doucement les yeux pour m'évader loin cette sinistre vérité.

Toute ma vision est noire, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre blanche apparaisse. Plus elle se rapproche, plus je peux distinguer qui est cette lumière. Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un ...  
Tout à coup, je me rends compte que c'est bien la personne à qui je pense ... Mais négativement.  
Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore est devant moi, il me regarde d'un air neutre mais d'une allure triste.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? Je demande. Aucune réponse. Il continue à me dévisager.

- Professeur ? Professeur Dumbledore, vous m'entendez ?

Puis alors, une vision d'horreur me vient. Des jets de lumière le heurte et il tombe au sol. Je hurle dans sa chute.

- Professeur ! Professeur ! Attention ! Crie-je. Je porte mes mains à ma tête, comme si la douleur m'arrivait. Son corps continue et son expression de souffrance me regarde ... C'était horrible. Dumbledore ... En train de mourir, à l'agonie lorsque les sorts continue à le percuter. Je veux alors courir vers lui pour le

rejoindre, mais mes jambes sont comme cloués au sol.

-Non! Non! S'ils-vous-plait, arrêter! Non ! Je hurle aux agresseur invisible. Je frappe de toute mes forces avec mes poings sur le mur imaginaire. Il mourrait sous

mes yeux, et j'étais impuissante comme la dernière fois.

- Dumbledore ! Hurle-je à pleins poumons, les yeux pleins de larmes. Les sorts se stoppent. Et tout allait vite: le sol s'écroule, le mur aussi. Je me mets à courir

vers Dumbledore pour essayer de le rattraper: mais il tombe dans le vide en murmurant :

- Aurélie ...

- NOOOON ! Crie-je en tenant la main vers lui.

Je sens que l'on me touche.

-Aurélie ... murmure une voix.

-Dumbledore, je continue, noyée dans la souffrance et l'horreur.

-Vite ... Elle dort, faisons-le maintenant. Dit la même voix. Vas-y !

-D'a... D'accord, dit une voix féminine.

Je ressentis alors une terrible douleur. Je hurle :

-Noon ! Laissez moi, laissez le ! Dumbledore !

-Elle est en plein délire, elle fait un cauchemar, on ne peut faire ça maintenant.

Je veux voir qui parlait, mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux.

La douleur revient, comme un couteau planté dans la chair.

-Elle sent la douleur, il faut la rendormir.., dit la voix féminine.

-Fait-le, dit la première voix masculine.

-Non .. Je ... Je ne peux pas ..., dit la voix féminine.

-Fait le ! Dit il en haussant la voix.

Il y a un instant de silence.

-Tu peux le faire ? Demanda la voix.

-Humm, d'accord ... Je me lance... » Dit une autre voix masculine plus grave.

J'entends un souffle : "Désolé ..."

Puis je ressens un violent coup s'abattre sur mon crane, comme un vertige, comme une chute. Je suis assommée. J'ouvre les yeux : ma vision est très flou . Je

vois encore le sombre noir. Puis un nouveau décor, plus réaliste.

Et enfin, la douleur revient, plus violente. Je vois du mouvement devant moi. Je hurle de douleur en criant "Nooooooon Dumbledore ! Noooon ! "

A cet instant, la douleur se stabilise puis je vois des renflais rouge malgré ma faible vue ..

-C'est tellement bien profond. Gémis la voix féminine.

La pointe, la pointe aiguë de la douleur est de plus en plus forte ... Autant que mes cris. Puis la douleur disparaît, à petit feu... Ma vision se ressaisit juste avant

que je ferme les yeux, je vois une silhouette masculine familière qui semble se pencher vers moi et je sens quelque chose sur mon front, comme ... un baiser ...

Puis je ferme les yeux, la vision de Dumbledore disparaît et la souffrance avec.

Je crois alors mourir.

Je me réveille: j'ouvre es yeux, lentement ... Une silhouette rousse s'approche de moi.

« Ginny ? demande-je.

- Chuuut, »susurre cette dernière. J'essaye de voir où je trouve. Je suis dans un lit sous les couvertures sans mes chaussures et mon gilet.

Ginny me caresse doucement le front. Malgré ses cheveux en bataille, ses blessures, la saleté sur son visage et ses vêtements, elle est magnifique. Son regard

bleu est remplit de tristesse et de regrets. Elle semble bouleversée. Mon regard cherche à droite et à gauche, de bas en haut, je reconnu alors la chambre que

j'avais choisis: Malheureusement,cette aventure n'est vraiment pas un rêve. Tout me revient alors, le rêve, Dumbledore...

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... Je murmure. Mon regard se tourne sur mon bras gauche ... Il est enveloppé d'un bandage blanc.

-Ginny ? Pourquoi j'ai ?...

-Tu dormais, commence-t-elle. Tu t'étais endormi de fatigue sur le lit, alors on s'est dit que ça serait mieux de le faire quand tu dormais ...

Je reste silencieuse.

-Mais les choses se sont compliqués, tu étais en plein cauchemar, tu bougeais, tu criais, Harry et Drago te tenaient pendant que je ..., sa voix se brise, tu

pleurais les yeux fermés, et tu hurlais le nom de Dumbledore, c'était horrible ...

Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je lève doucement mon bas, qui me fait terriblement souffrir.

-Vous avez tout retiré ? Mais comment ?

-Les outils dans ton sac. Je me suis débrouillée comme je pouvais, avec une sorte de pince et couteau et les instructions de Harry.

Je suis choqué.

-Aurélie ! La plaie était affreuse, tout était en train de s'infecter ... il fallait les retirer ! L'un était gros comme mes doigts et puis tellement enfoncés dans la

chaire ! Si on ne l'avait pas fait à temps, tu aurais perdu ton bras ...

Puis elle éclate en sanglot :

-On te croyait endormie, mais tu sentais visiblement la douleur, je ne savais pas quoi faire ... T'entendre hurler comme ça, c'était horrible, il fallait te rendormir,

alors Harry m'a dit de te stupéfixer, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire ... Alors Drago ... Drago t'as donné un coup de point sur la tête pour t'assommer, c'est pour

ça que tu as ce bandage aussi à la tête.

A ces mots, je pose ma main sur ma tête, et une douleur surgit au moindre effleurement. Je gémis:

-Désolée, Aurélie ... Vraiment désolée ... on a pas pu faire autrement, supplia-t-elle.

-Non, non, vous avez bien fait ... la rassure-je. Viens là, je me redresse et l'a prends dans mes bras. En lui caressant le dos, je l'a calme.- Ne t'inquiète pas

d'accord? C'est passé maintenant, c'est comme le cauchemar... Elle se retira de mes bras. D'accord? Elle acquiesce.

-J'ai réussi à enlever tous les bouts de verre. Me dit-elle.

Elle se lève pour aller chercher quelque chose sur la table, puis revient avec un bout de bande de gaz qu'elle me donne. Je l'ouvre alors. Mon sang se glace à la

vue des morceaux de verre, qui étaient plantés dans ma chair. Le gros faisait au moins 8cm. Je me demande comment mon bras n'a pas été transpercé. Les

autres sont plus petits. Ils sont immaculés de sang. "Les reflets rouges que j'ai vu pendant ma vision ..." pense-je.

-Mon Dieu... Murmure-je.

-Tu ne pourras pas te servir de ton bras pendant un petit moment, explique Ginny en reprenant le gaz. Il va donc falloir rester ici, à attendre que tu ailles

mieux.

-Non ! Non, je ne veux pas nous retarder à cause de ça. Je partirai avec vous !

-C'est hors de question ! De toute façon, on est tous d'accord pour dire que ton état est plus important que d'aller chercher des horcuxes, tuer des

mangemorts ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !

J'émis alors un grognement. Je repense comment il a fallu expliquer le concepts des horcuxes à Ginny et à Drago. Ils avaient eut du mal à comprendre comment

on pouvait mettre un morceau de son âme dans un objet.

-Repose toi maintenant, tu en as besoin. » me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi pour me déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Puis elle sortie de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

A ce moment, je repensais à ce que j'avais ressentis juste avant de m'endormir. Quand j'avais aperçu vaguement une silhouette se pencher sur moi ... et aussi

me déposer un baiser sur mon front!

Qui était-ce ? Ce ne pouvait pas être Ginny puisqu'elle était à mon bras ...

Cela ne pouvait être que Harry ... ou Drago. Je cesse de penser à ce fait. Je pose mon bras blessé sur mon ventre, respire un bon coup et prie pour que je ne

fasse pas un vilain cauchemar cette fois ...

Juste avant que je ferme les yeux, on frappe à la porte.

« Entrez, réponds-je. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement et Drago entra dans la chambre. Il me regarde d'un air soucieux et dérangé. Il ferme la porte derrière

lui et vient à mon chevet. Je suis étonné de le voir ici.

-Alors, commence-t-il d'un voix chaude, Ginny m'a dit que tu t'étais réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça peut aller, j'ai mal à mon bras et à la tête... Normal, explique-je avec un sourire. Heureusement que vous avez assurez.

-Ah, oui, à propos de ça me dit-il en pointant ma tête. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais le plus fort pour pouvoir le faire. Même si j'ai eu du mal, c'est

pas facile. J'ai regretté et je regrette toujours.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Malefoy, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait ... Le rassure-je.

-Si, j'ai failli te démonter le crâne ! S'écrie-t-il.

-Non, il fallait un bon coup pour m'assommer, ça prouve au moins que tu as de la force ! Je le défends.

- Ça n'a servit à rien, tu sentais quand même la douleur, tout ce que j'ai fais c'est empirer les choses ... Grogne-t-il.

-Mais non, voyons ! J'ai juste une bosse ! Elle sera plus là demain, ou après-demain, J'égale.

-Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, mais moi je m'en voudrais toujours, réplique t-il.

-C'est bon, oublie un peu, c'est rien !

-Non, ce n'est pas rien pour moi ! J'en ai marre de blesser les gens, j'ai du le faire tout au long de ma vie, ça suffit ! S'énerve-t-il. Je grossis mes yeux d'étonnement.

-J'en ai assez ! Maintenant ce qui est fait est fait, et je ne recommencerais pas. Si tu en veux encore demande à quelqu'un d'autre pour t'amocher !

Il se lève du lit puis part en direction de la sortie. Je ne comprends plus rien Qu'avais-je fait?

-Mais arrête ! Pourquoi tu prends mal tout ce que je te dis ? M'écrie-je.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, et je n'aime pas qu'on ai pitié de moi.  
Je laisse sortir un soupir.

-Oh ! Mais quoi ? Mais je n'ai absolument pas pitié de toi, je disais simplement la vérité. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait et tu n'as rien à te reprocher!

-C'est bon, je te laisse, repose toi bien Aurélie. » Me coupe-t-il avant de partir.

Je souffle encore. Mais pourquoi il réagit tout le temps comme ça, bon sang ? Je pense qu'il était quelqu'un de bon au fond de lui ... Mais apparemment, je dois me tromper.  
Je réussis enfin à m'endormir, toujours en me posant des questions.


	4. Chapitre 3: Nouvel ami

**- Chapitre 4 -**

**_Nouvel ami_**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis mon « opération d'urgence » même semaines je pense. Les jours se ressemblaient. Nous restions tous seuls, dans notre coin. Nous mangions la maigre nourriture que nous avions amener. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je me suis imaginé cette aventure. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt ennuyant. Nous parlons pas beaucoup. Ginny est toujours choqué de son expérience médical. Elle préfère ne pas en parler même si elle s'assure toujours que mon bras guérisse bien. Drago lui, ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il était venu dans ma chambre pour s'inquiéter de mon état. J'ai l'impression d'être le bébé du groupe! Ginny est une vrai mère poule et Harry lui, celui qui me parle le plus, est toujours aux petits soins avec moi. Depuis toujours d'ailleurs. Je trouve ça mignon de leurs parts. Mais je peux parfaitement me déplacer, courir et jeter des sorts! Mais, ils pensent à moi et ma santé. Surement pour éviter tout drame, qui allait arriver un jour où l'autre. Mais nous restons sourds sur cela. Rien que de penser qu'il pourrait arriver quelque chose de mal, de très mal ou même perdre l'un de nous, serait un effondrement. Alors ils restent soudés. Ma blessure s'est presque totalement cicatrisée. J'espère que nous allons reprendre notre mission bientôt. Surtout que nous sommes sans nouvelle du « monde extérieur » mais aucun Mangemort nous a trouvé et attaqué. Seul point positif. Aujourd'hui, il fait un temps merveilleux, je pense sortir. Alors qu'Harry m'interpelle:

« Hé Aurélie! J'ai enfin réussis à réparé la douche!

-Oh! Cool! Enfin! On va pourvoir se laver » Je m'exclame

Et oui car depuis que nous sommes arrivé (Pleins de suie, de poussière et sang). Nous nous sommes resté tel quel. Nous nous dirigions vers l'ancienne salle de bain moldue.

- Par contre, il manque juste l'eau! Dit Harry. Laisse, je me charge ça! Je me tournis vers le ballon d'eau automatiquement et réplique à haute voix:

- Aquamenti! Et l'eau coula de la douche. Harry me regarde avec des yeux stupéfaits.

- J'ai observé les travaux de bricolage de mon père! J'explique avec un sourire malicieux. Mais bon, tu as super bien travailler aussi!

- Alors toi! Ricane Harry en me prenant dans ses bras. Nous restons un moment, je ferme les yeux et respire son odeur:

- Tu me manques Harry, tout me manque! Ça fait déjà... quoi deux, trois semaines que nous sommes partis? Je me sens tellement triste, seule et... inutile. Il me retire de son épaule pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas inutile Aurélie! Ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ce qui se passe! Nous nous sommes engagés, et nous devons veiller les uns sur les autres. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ni sur Ginny ou Malefoy!

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais... bon je vais en profiter pour me débrouiller, j'en ai marre de rester comme ça.

- Bien sur, je te laisse. » Dit Harry en partant. Je ne pris même pas le temps d'enlevé mes vêtements, je vais les laver avec moi.

Même si l'eau n'est pas chaude, je reste un bon bout de temps sous l'eau. Ça fait tellement du bien! Je pris une serviette propre que j'ai emmenée dans mon sac ensorcelé, puis prit en instant pour me regarder dans le vieux miroir. Je ne me reconnaissais plus: le teint blanc, des yeux bruns fatigué, sombre et vider d'espoirs et une bouche dont le sourire a disparu. Cette fille n'est pas moi. Je sors de la salle de bain. En fermant la porte je me tourne pour me diriger vers ma chambre, et je rentre dans quelqu'un.

« Oh pardon, je m'excuse tout en relevant la tête. Mon cœur se stoppe. Je suis rentré dans Drago.

- Oh c'est... Pas grave, bégaye-il en me regardant de bas en haut tout gêné. Je devais être rouge de honte. Je n'ai qu'une petite serviette autour de moi.

- Euhhh, bon.. je, je vais aller m'habiller! Je balbutie en le contournant et évitant son regard. Je me retourne une dernière fois:

-Oh et désolé de t'avoir mouillé avec mes cheveux! »

Je me précipite dans ma chambre avant d'avoir entendu sa réponse. Je claque la porte et soupire. Je glisse tout le long jusqu'à me retrouvé assise par terre. Je pris ma tête entre mes bras et genoux. Il fallait que ça soit à ce moment qu'on ce reparle... Quand je suis presque toute nue! Pffff qu'ai-je fais sérieusement? Non mais quelle honte! Encore heureux que ma serviette soit pas tombé, là je crois que je me serais enterré vivante!

Après ce petit incident, je décide tout de même à faire ma sortie. J'ai besoin d'un nouvel air. De respirer un bon coup, et de juste oublier durant quelques instants ce pourquoi je suis ici. Drago a dit qu'il y avait la mer pas très loin? Très bien, c'est là que j'irais, car la mer est mon élément. Je me sens transportée devant l'océan. Je pars discrètement, pour que personne ne me voit. Je veux vraiment cet instant, et je ne laisserai personne me le gâcher. En traversant la prairie d'hautes herbes, je sens le sel, l'air marin. Je tourne la tête vers la forêt. Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique. J'ai un instinct pour détecter les bords de mer. C'est pourquoi j'arrive sur les dunes sauvages de l'Ecosse. En faite, nous sommes vraiment pas très loin de la mer! L'horizon et le paysage sont juste comme je l'ai espéré! J'enlève mes converses pour laisser mes pieds caresser le sable clair et chaud. La mer, elle, est d'un bleu remarquable. J'ai alors une envie de pleuré. Tant de souvenirs et sensations remontent en moi. Je ferme alors doucement les yeux et laisse ses larmes couler le long de mes joues. Tous les événements récents s'envolent. C'est ma façon à moi de me purifier. Tout les bruits alors se font plus attentif à mon ouï : les vagues qui claquent entre elles, le faible vent qui effleure les brins d'herbes des dunes. Et cette exquise odeur d'eau salée. L'air qui entre dans mes poumons apporte un rayon de soleil à mon organisme. Je me sens plus forte, plus vivante. Mais bientôt mon rêve est être interrompu par une voix d'homme dernière moi.

« Qu'es que vous faites là mademoiselle? J'ouvre tout à coup les yeux prise de panique. Mais j'ai le courage de me retourner. Je soupire... Drago.

- Pffff tu m'as fais flipper! Je m'écrie en essayant vite fait mes traces de larmes discrètement.-

- Et moi? Tu crois que je n'ai pas flippé en te voyant partir comme un voleur? Répondit-il au tac au tac.

- Qu'es que tu fais là? Pourquoi tu m'as suivis?

- Je dois te surveiller tu te rappels?

- Oh! Me surveiller jusqu'à être la porte quand je sors de la douche? Oups... c'est sorti tout seul.

- C'est une option... mais là ce n'était pas mon attention. Répondit Drago brièvement. Je lui tourne le dos. Encore gêné, je vois qu'il est venu à ma hauteur, je regarde ailleurs en l'évitant.

- Faut dire que t'es pas mal foutu, ricane-il.

- Roohh, je t'en prie! Peste-je. Je pars à ma gauche comme une furie.

- Non, attend! Il court pour me rejoindre. Désolé, je dis des trucs comme ça sans m'en rendre compte!

- Alors tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler! Je réplique en me retournant vers lui.

- Ensuite il y eut un gros blanc. Je continue à regarder l'océan.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Me demande-il en suivant mon regard.

- Pour faire un break. J'en avais marre de rester enfermé dans cette veille maison.

- Et pourquoi la mer?

- Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Le bleu de l'eau se plonge dans mes yeux. J'oublie alors la présence de Drago. Et je murmure

- Parce que c'est... inexplicable. La mer me fait cet effet là, je peux rien y faire, ça me change, ça me calme... elle me rend meilleure. Et surtout libre! C'est mon élément! Je suis poisson! Mon patronus est un Dauphin! Tout ce relie!

Drago reste silencieux, apparemment, il ne connait pas ce sentiment. Je repris conscience de sa présence, sans cependant quitter mon regard à l'océan.

- Quel est ton signe astrologique à toi? Je lui demande.

- Taureau. Mois de mai... je l'ai sus grâce au professeur Trelawney.

- Ah, je suis plus vielle que toi! Je le taquine.

- Ça ne change rien à mes devoirs...

- T'es pas un militaire non plus! Je revendique.

- C'est quoi un militaire? Demande-il.

Je ne réponds pas, une question me vient à l'esprit, je me détache de la mer et me tourne vers lui.

- Et toi, qui te protège? Le visage de Drago s'assombre.

- Personne, je me protège même-moi.

Je reste sans réponse. Ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Et quel est ton patronus? Il reste le regard devant l'océan.

- Malefoy?

- Euuh.. J'ai, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire apparaitre un... murmure-il.

- Tu te fous de moi? Tu as du rencontrer un million de détraqueur avec tes fréquentations!

Oups, ça aussi c'était de trop. Je m'excuse aussitôt.

- Désolé, j'ai dis ça comme ça sans m'en rendre compte... marmonne-je en regardant mes pieds.

- Alors tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler » me répondit-il en souriant.

Je lève la tête vers lui avec le même sourire, et nous nous mettons à rire tout les deux. Quand nous sommes calmés, je viens de me rendre compte que nous nous sommes rapprochés, au deux sens du terme. Nos épaules se touchent presque. Je viens de me rendre compte également que Drago a une vie triste, pas d'endroit fétiche, pas de sentiments de liberté, pas de patronus... donc pas de souvenirs heureux? Je viens de me rendre compte que ma vie est un conte de fée. Que je fais que de me plaindre de mon faible malheur qui ne vaut rien à celui de Drago. Et il vient de remarquer les mêmes choses que moi. Nous nous écartons alors l'un de l'autre.

« Sinon tu penses que ça serait quoi ton patronus? Je demande pour briser la glace.

-J'en sais rien... peut-être un furet?

- Et pourquoi un furet? Je rigole.

- 4ème année, le prof complètement barge m'a métamorphosé, et j'étais un furet!

- Ah oui! Je m'en souviens, je n'étais pas là mais Harry m'en avait parlé! Ahahaha!

- Ce n'est pas si drôle! Ment-il avec un sourire.

- Oohhh si! Avoue ça aurait été lui ou même-moi tu aurais rigolé! Je raconte comme une gamine amoureuse. Euhh gamine amoureuse? Je me rends compte de mon comportement et m'éloigne de lui. Drago s'en rend compte aussi et devient plus sérieux.

Nous reprenons notre position de départ, tourner vers la mer. Il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel. Tout est parfait. J'enfouis mes pieds dans le sable. Je porte ma main à ma cicatrice, en repensant à ce dur souvenir.

- Ça va mieux ta blessure? Me demande Drago qui avait remarquer. Je ne réponds pas, emportée dans mes pensées.

- Aurélie?

- Hein? Oui quoi? Dis-je.

- A quoi tu pensais?

Je baisse la tête puis la relève mais je vus incapable de regarder Drago, alors je m'adresse à l'océan, sûre que lui, pourra me comprendre.

- Que... vous avez bien fait de le faire, vous m'avez sauvés... Mais..

- Mais? M'encourage Drago qui buvait mes paroles.

- Mais j'oublierai jamais ce cauchemar, j'ai vu Dumbledore, j'ai revu sa mort... mais en pire. Il mourrait devant moi et j'ai complètement impuissante, je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Les larmes remonte, et je m'aperçois que Drago fait une drôle de tête.

- Quoi?

- Rien rien... juste que, continue. Dit-il. Sa réaction est bizarre. Mais je continue:

- Je ressentais tellement de culpabilité... après quand Ginny a commencé à m'enlever le bout de verre, je sentais la douleur mais... c'est comme je méritais cette douleur, c'était le prix de ne pas l'avoir sauvé. Mais pas de n'avoir sauver juste Dumbledore, mais aussi tout ces pauvres gens innocents, qui meurent ou se font torturer chaque jour, par notre faute. Tout repose sur nous, et nous n'avons rien fait jusqu'à présent.

Les larmes tombent. Je fais une pause me rappelant de quelque chose.

- Mais ce sentiment a disparu lorsque... je m'interromps

- Lorsque quoi? Me demande impatiemment Drago.

- Lorsque j'ai ressentis que j'étais en sécurité. Dumbledore a disparu, mes angoisses et ma peur aussi. J'ai ressentis... je ne sais même si c'était réel mais... j'ai ressentis un... _baiser_, sur mon front. J'ai tout de suite penser que c'était Harry, car il fait toujours ressentir ce sentiment mais... C'était pas Harry, hein Malefoy...

Je tourne vers Drago qui regardait par terre.

- C'était toi... je le sais. C'était toi n'est-ce pas? Tu m'avais frappé puis tu m'as dis « Désolé » et à la fin tu m'as embrassé sur le front, pour me rassurer, pour me dire que c'était qu'un rêve et que tout était fini... pour me _protéger_...

Drago n'avait pas bouger. Je me rapproche de lui:

- C'était de toi ce baiser. Il relève la tête brusquement. J'ai sursauté prenant peur, mais ces yeux ne me méprisent pas, non, ils sont triste et humide.

- Fais voir ton bras, il est cicatrisé?

Je suis déçu, déçu qu'il change de sujet. Mais je relève la manche de mon gilet et lui montre ma bras.

- Oui ça a l'air d'aller » Dis-je la gorge serré. La cicatrise du trou causé par le bout de verre est encore bien visible et les croûtes ne sont pas belles à voir. Elle avait une forme d'éclair mais comme celle d'Harry, un éclair plutôt droit. Je redescends mon bras. En même temps Drago voulut toucher mon bras et effleure ma main.

Le reflex de nous deux, enlever de notre main et la mettre de notre côté. On se racle la gorge.

- Euhh bon, on devrait rentrer, Harry et Ginny font s'apercevoir de notre absence! Dit Drago. Je me mords la lèvre, j'ai pas envie de partir.

- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait! Je réplique avec un rire forcé.

J'attrape mes conserves et nous remontons la dune sans dire un mot. L'horizon de la prairie revient. Et je regarde encore une fois la forêt.

- J'ai envie d'y aller... murmure-je.

- Pourquoi? Me demande Drago.

- Je m'y sens bien...

- Tu te sens bien partout toi! Ricane-il. Vexer je lui réponds:

- Pas comme toi. Et je pars vers la forêt. Drago prend quelques secondes pour s'en rendre compte.

- Héhé! Tu vas où?

- A ton avis!

- Mais attend! Il court vers moi et m'attrape le bras. Arrête!

- Pourquoi? Je veux y aller, j'ai jamais dit que tu devais m'accompagner!

- Mais c'est dangereux, il y a pleins de bêtes sauvages et peut-être..

- Pfff et alors, c'est pas la première fois que j'y vais! Drago me retient toujours.

- Quoi? Tu as peur? Je le défis.

- Non! S'écrie-il.

- Bon alors lâche-moi! Je te signale que tu as la main sur ma blessure! Je crache.

Surprit, il regarde mon poignet puis le lâcha.

- Désolé, mais je viens avec toi

- Pourquoi? Je peux jamais être seule? Je soupire.

- Non, j'y vais avec toi, et s'il t'arriverai un truc?

- Je te rappelle que je suis une sorcière, j'ai une baguette, c'est pas un blaireau ou un cerf qui va me faire peur! Je repris ma direction.

- Ah oui? Et un mangemort? Demande-il au tac au tac. Je m'arrête à cette parole, repensant à cette terrible attaque. Je respire plus rapidement. Drago vient à côté de moi.

- Tu vois? Je fais pas ça pour te faire chier, crois-moi si je le voulais, je me serrais prit d'une autre manière, toi-même tu le sais.

Je ne réponds pas.

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux, pourquoi tu me parles comme ça?

- Oh c'est juste une impression! Je peste ironiquement.

- Pff je te comprendrai jamais!

« Je vois ça » je pense. Alors je repris la route et il me suit.

- Je pourrais d'apprendre à te défendre! Te donner des leçons. Me propose-il.

- Je sais me défendre! Je crache. Arrête de me prendre pour une pauvre petit fille que je ne suis pas!

- Ah oui, ben prouve...

_- Expelliarmus_!

Drago n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prend mon sort en pleine face. La baguette tendu vers lui. Il se relève difficilement, puis me regarde malicieusement.

- Chapeau! Me félicite-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je suis étonné de sa réaction. J'ai eu le temps de voir qu'il sort sa baguette pour me jeter sur le sol pour éviter son sort.

- Merde! Rage-il.

- Alors, on va le faire ce petit cours de défense? Je ricane.

Il peste.

- Avoue que je suis plus réactive que toi! Et plus souple aussi!

- Ouais ouais... mais il y a quand même quelques trucs que je t'apprendrai!

- Je veux bien voir ça tiens!

- C'est sérieux! Grogne-il.

-Mais je suis sérieuse!

Je me défends bien, je ne suis plus vexer par rapport à lui. Je pense qu'on pourrait s'apprendre de bonnes stratégies et se donner quelques tuyaux.

- On pourrait même faire équipe! Je lui propose, tu sais comme coéquipier, je te donnerai des tactiques et toi tu m'apprendrai les choses que tu sais.

Il s'arrête se tourne vers moi, stupéfait.

- Tu me crois en disant que je sais des techniques de défenses?

- Je te crois pas, je le sais! Tu as toujours été un bon élève en défense et en sort! Alors oui je veux bien, mais j'aurais aussi ma part du marché car je sais que tu n'es bon en tout!

- Tu m'observais en cours? Pouffe-il.

- Non, j'observai tout le monde!

- Ahahaha et pourquoi ça?

- Pour savoir si je faisais partir des meilleurs ou des nuls.

Il en rit.

Nous sommes à l'entrée de la forêt. Nous nous arrêtons avant d'entrer.

- Alors?

- Ça me va, il me tend sa main, marché conclu?

- Marché conclu! Et je lui serre la main. Cette poignée de main m'a donner une sorte de choc électrique. Je retire ma main brusquement.

Un groupe d'oiseaux s'envole en même temps. Ceci vu comme une révélation pour moi.

- On pourrait chasser... je murmure.

- Chasser? Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? Parce qu'on presque plus à manger, je te rappel qu'on a pas un frigo bien remplit!

- C'est quoi un frigo?

- Rahh laisse tomber, cette idée ne me réjouis pas non plus. Je désespère.

- Il y a vraiment rien à côté? Pas un village, ou un marché?

- Je ne sais pas... dit Drago désespéré aussi car il venait de comprendre où je voulais en venir:

- On va mourir de faim... »je murmure.

Un silence s'installe. Nous n'osons plus entrer dans la forêt.

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y vraiment rien au alentour? Je demande.

- Je suis comme toi Aurélie, je ne connais pas cet endroit à part la maison... murmure Drago.

- Mais on pourrait chercher! On prend notre balais et on cherche à vole d'oiseau!

- Ça va pas? C'est sauvages ici! On va direct se faire repérer! Si on voit des sorciers sur leur balais dans le ciel! N'importe quoi!

- Ben on pourrait partir, même si c'est un long voyage! Je tente toujours.

- Et risquer de ne rien trouver? Non, si ça se trouve on se perdra. On peut partir comme ça.

- Et on va pas rester dans cette maison éternellement non plus! Je peste.

Après réflexion, Drago me répond:

- Et puis même si on trouve, ça serait trop risquer. Les mangemorts savent qui nous sommes maintenant. ils sont surement à nos trousses et nous sommes trop reconnaissable... surtout moi!

- Oui surtout toi... je répète. Je m'assois sur un tronc d'arbre. Nous sommes coincé en faite.

-J 'ai bien peur me dit Drago en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Qu'es qu'on va faire...? Je souffle.

- On va faire comme nous avons prévu, s'entrainer et s'aider les uns et les autres et quand nous serons prêt, nous partirons.

- Oui mais ça règle pas l'affaire de la famine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouvé une solution, mais il faut d'abord en parler aux autres, nous pouvons pas prendre des décisions ainsi. Me rassure Drago.

- Tu as raison. Je me lève. Bon on y va?

- On y va » me suit-il en s'aventurant dans la forêt. Nous cherchons un endroit où il y avait peu d'arbres, pour avoir de l'espace. Cette forêt était vraiment magnifique mais surtout immense.

Quand nous avons trouvé un bon endroit, nous nous plaçons.

« C'est parti? On commence d'abord par voir comment on se débrouille. Dis-je.

- Ok.

Drago sort sa baguette et je fais de même. Je fixe la sienne, prêt à faire la moindre défense au premier mouvement. Mais il n'y en a pas eu. Il veut peut-être que j'attaque la première? Très bien, dans ce cas:

_- Expelliarmus! _Je crie en une fraction de seconde. La baguette de Drago vole ainsi que lui, il fait un bond de cinq mètre et manque de se cogner un arbre proche.

Je cours vers lui:

- J'en ai marre que tes sorts me face faire un vole plané... grogne-il.

- Oh! Tu vas bien Drago? m'écrie-je en me précipitant vers lui pour le relever.

- Tu m'appelles « Drago » maintenant? Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je sens mes joues devenir rouge, je m'en suis même pas rendu compte!

- Heu.. ben, c'est que, je bégaye. On est coéquipier maintenant, non? Il se lève avec mon aide. Et puis tu m'appelles plus « Dawson » non plus!

- Humm pas faux. Mais ça bizarre d'entendre ça de ta bouche. Tu sais très peu de personne m'appelle par mon prénom.

- Ah... dis-je gêné en ne sachant pas s'il fallait être heureuse ou désolé pour lui. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait peu d'amis. Ami...? C'est que nous sommes?

- Où est parti ma baguette?

- Heu, Drago, on est ami hein? Je demande gêné. Il tourne la tête vers moi.

Je lui fais un faible sourire innocent.

- Ouais, si on est « coéquipier » oui on est ami. M'assure-il avec le même sourire.

- Ah cool...

- Bon, tu as vu où ma baguette a atterrit?

- Heu ouais vers là-bas, dis-je en montrant du doigt sa gauche.

Nous rentrons dans le sombre de la forêt à cause des arbres. Le bruit des pas dans les feuilles mortes est amusant, j'adore ce son. Mais la baguette de Drago est de la même couleur que ces feuilles.

- Pour le camouflage c'est réussit. Je marmonne.

- C'est alors que nous entendons un bruit de pas inquiétant venant des hautes fougères devant nous. Je me rapproche de Drago.

- J'aime pas ce bruit... Je m'inquiète.

- Reste derrière moi. » Me dit Drago en me passant derrière lui. Un grognement s'y accompagne.

Nous ne faisons aucun bruit, je passe discrètement ma baguette devant Drago. Ma main tremble.

Un deuxième grognement animal retentit. Et un sanglier surgit des fougères.

« COURS! Crie Drago en se tournant. Mais mon premier réflexe n'était pas celui-ci:

- Accio baguette! Je crie. La Baguette de Drago arrive dans ma main gauche et je mets à courir, rattrapant Drago.

- Il faut sortit de la forêt! Me crie t-il. Je lui lance sa baguette. Merci!

- Non par là! M'écrie-je pour lui faire changer de direction. Je me rappelle du chemin!

Le sanglier enragé nous poursuit toujours et il est très rapide. La lumière de l'océan me parvient enfin. Je saute pour éviter le tronc d'arbre sur lequel nous nous étions assit. Mais Drago n'a pas fait de même et s'effondre dessus. Il lâche un juron.

Je m'arrête et l'aide à se relever, il se tient l'abdomen.

- J't'en prie Drago, vite! » Je lui crie paniqué voyant le sanglier foncé sur nous. Je prends le bras de Drago pour le glisser sur mes épaules. Merlin qu'il était lourd par rapport à moi! Je parviens à lui faire passer par dessus de justesses, car le sanglier, croyant foncer sur nous, n'a pas pu arrêt sa fouler et percute le tronc. Je m'effondre par terre à bout de force. Drago m'écrase la moitié de mon corps. Je crus alors que c'était fini, que le sanglier nous avait percuter.

Je me retourne avec difficulté et je vois le sanglier repartir dans la forêt. J'essaie de soulever Drago, allongé sur moi. Je suis horriblement gêner.

« Heu Drago... s'il-te-plait, tu peux te décaler ou te lever parce que là …

Il lève la tête vers moi. Il a l'air mal en point.

- Tu sais que la plupart des filles de Poudlard rêverait d'être à ta place? Murmure-il avec un rire.

- Ouais ben, on est plus à Poudlard. Aller s'il-te-plait! Tu es lourd! Dis-je en le poussant sur le côté. Je me lève et lui tendit la main.

- Debout!

- Je t'avais prévenu pour les bêtes sauvages! Dit-il en prenant ma main et se lève. Arrrhhh, bordel. Il se tient toujours l'abdomen.

- T'as mal? Je demande avec une grimace.

- Nan ça va super honnêtement! Ironise-il.

- Ppfff.. aller fais voir!

- Tu veux que j'enlève mon t-shirt? Fallait le dire tout de suite! Dit-il en enlevant son gilet.

- Arrête s'il-te-plait! C'est pas drôle... je dis exaspéré. Il reprend son sérieux et soulève doucement son t-shirt.

Je m'accroupis pour mieux voir, car Drago est vraiment plus grand que moi. Je suis horrifé et en même temps gêner par la vue de son ventre musclé. Il a un gros bleu au niveau de l'estomac.

- Aie... je murmure.

- Ouais tu peux le dire! Il porte son attention sur moi. Attend... tu rougis?

Je lève la tête vers lui

- Quoi? Non, bien sur que non... Je me relève et me racle la gorge. On rentre? Et j'emprunte le pas

- Ahaha non attend tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

- Je t'en prie épargne-moi tes réflexions...

- C'était la première fois que tu voyais le torse d'un mec ou quoi?

- Déjà c'était pas ton torse mais ton ventre, et si j'en ai déjà vu mais... pas aussi bien foutu on va dire. »

Je ne me retourne pas pour voir surement le sourire satisfait de Drago.

Le silence fut, lorsqu'on remontait la colline pour rentrer. Drago a couru pour me rattraper:

« Hé... me murmure-il.

Je lui réponds pas.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure mais bon... je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi.

- Alors apprendre à me connaître! Je lui rétorque.

- Faut carrément un manuel là!

Je sors un petit rire.

- C'est pas faux.

- Mais néanmoins j'arrive à te faire rire...

Mon sourire s'efface à ses paroles. C'était pas faux non plus, c'était carrément vrai. Il était le seul à m'avoir fait rire depuis le début. Je m'arrête et nous nous regardons pendant un instant.

- Merci... » Je prononce reconnaissante.

Il me répondit d'un sourire sincère. J'ai crus alors que nous allons nous prendre dans les bras, aucun de nous n'ose. Nous reprenons notre marche jusqu'à arriver à la maison où Harry et Ginny nous attendent. Il va falloir tout leur raconter, surtout dire à Harry que je suis devenue amie avec Drago Malefoy. Il ne va pas apprécier.


End file.
